Icha Icha Paradise: When I Get Home
by Chubbyboy91
Summary: Chouji is away on a business trip...Ino is home alone...connected only through a phone...how can they satisfy the physical needs of one another?


Icha Icha Paradise: When I get Home

"But baby...how much longer do you have to be gone?" Ino exclaimed as she held the phone pouting.

"I should be back within the week Ino...you know these businessmen are ruthless I could be here for another day or another couple weeks negoiations are like war over here...but I would really like to see you now." Chouji replied slipping off his shoes before laying on his hotel bed.

"I hate it when I get like this Chouji...I really want you here..." Ino said as she laid down on the bed running her hand through her long blonde hair.

"You don't know how bad I want to be there...I hate being apart from you...but work calls..."

"This sucks I don't know why I couldn't come with you."

"You know why Ino...my work would not get done..." Chouji laughed.

"Why is that?" Ino asked playfully.

"Well you know beautiful...I can't resist you...We would have sex on every inch of the room."

Ino heart skipped a beat when Chouji said that.

"Really? Where exactly would we start?" Ino bit her lip while she waited for Chouji's response.

Chouji inspected his hotel room thinking about any and everything he would do to his lover if she were there.

"Well..." Chouji started after a long pause.

"Yes?" Ino yearned for his answer.

"As soon as we closed the door I would instantly attack you...fondling your breast and kissing on your neck."

"Mmm...then what?" Ino replied as she gripped the phone tightly with one hand and her free hand caressed the wonderful curves of her body.

"I would then run my hands down your whole body and take off your shirt...feeling your curves and pulling you closer to my body...then we would probably get inturupted by the hotel service...since they are annoying like that...but that would stop us.." Chouji laughed as he continued to play the scene in his mind.

"What...would happen next?" Ino put the phone on speaker and laid it on Chouji's pillow next to her...her hands exploring her body.

Ino played with her breast and rubbed her inner thigh wanting Chouji to continue this tantalizing story.

"The person would knock on the door and ask us if we needed any service. You stop me momentarily and look through the peephole...she is standing there holding towels looking at the door...You know me Ino...I can't stop once I start...I unbuckle your pants and pull them down...pull your panties to the side and stick a finger inside...I'm still holding a perfect conversation, you try not to moan and you still see this person staring at you baby...now what if we get caught?" Chouji adjusted himself on the bed as he could feel his boxers move from this story he was telling.

Ino moaned when she heard that as her panties are pushed to the side and a finger inside just as Chouji said.

"Baby...what are you doing?" Chouji asked as his lust started to get the better of him.

Ino was in no talking mood.

"One second..." Ino turned the camera on her phone, snapped a picture and sent it to Chouji.

"Ok..what happens now?" Ino licked her lips and continued to pleasure herself.

"Well..." Chouji's phone vibrated.

He went to his messages and saw the picture from Ino.

"Damn I wish I was home right now." Chouji said as he began to rub his member.

"Mmmm...I do too..." Ino moaned.

"Well...next thing I would do is start licking you with my finger still inside. I would do that until you climax and I'll make sure drink it all. I know your not finished are you baby..." Chouji laughed.

Ino moaned as she continue to pleasure herself. Her body hot and yearning wanting all of Chouji's manhood inside of her and with just the mere thought of it had her soaking wet.

"not at all...I can't take it...put it in..." Ino begged.

"Are you gonna return the favor to me?" Chouji replied as he stroked himself.

"Mmm...I push you down on the floor and begin to kiss your neck...then I pull your pants off...rip off those boxers and take all of you into my mouth..." Ino said as pulled her fingers out to taste herself.

"I like that baby..."

"My tongue licking around the tip...down the shaft and back up...I want to taste you now Chouji..."

Chouji continued to stroke himself. It was as if Ino was there at that moment doing everything she said.

"I keep doing that and fingering myself until you blow all of it into my mouth...and I swallow every drop.." Ino's mouth was watering at the thought.

"Damn Ino..."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Well I would grab you...lay you on the bed...and slowly push myself inside of you..."

"Yes...Chouji..."

"Then I would kiss and bite on your neck as I keep pushing myself into you...your soaking wet baby...you must have really wanted this..."

Ino began to finger herself faster...

"Chouji...dont stop..."

"Time to switch positions and places..."

"Mmm..." Ino was going crazy.

"I throw against the window looking out the city...and start hitting it from the back." Chouji stroke speed began to increase.

"YES!" Ino exclaimed.

"The whole city can see you Ino...do you want me to stop..." Chouji knew the answer.

"Don't stop...harder...faster..." Ino was in another world.

"Ino...your so tight and wet...I smack your ass while I continue to go in and out..."

"Daddy...dont stop..."

"MMmm..." Chouji loved it when Ino did that.

"I'm so close...dont stop..."

"I am too Ino...I sink my teeth into your next as I can feel myself coming..." Chouji was so close to release.

"Cum inside me Chouji..." Ino was nearing her peak as well.

"Chouji!"

"Ino!"

For a brief moment they felt connected through spirit. Ino could feel Chouji's strong arms holding her as she climaxed. She felt his breath on her neck and his hands caressing her body as she came down from her pleasure high. Chouji could smell Ino's sweet scent, her smooth body pressed against his as they lay in euphoria. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Chouji finally spoke.

"Did you like that story baby?"

"It was amazing." Ino replied smile on her face.

"I feel sorry who has to clean these sheets." Chouji said as he cleaned himself up.

"Hurry home ok." Ino started pouting.

"I will baby and when I get home...I'm gonna do you right...I love you."

"I love you too Chouji."

Chouji hung up the phone. After a moment his opened it back up and dialed a number.

"Hello...yes its Chouji sir...I'm fine how are you?...Listen my wife is real sick...I was wondering if I could postpone this deal and go take care of her...Thanks sir...im heading out of the hotel now...alright bye." Chouji smiled.

'Ino is in for a surprise tonight.'

-x-

It has really been forever since I wrote one like this...sorry for no updates and stuff...been on a loooong hiatus but I'm back and better than ever...at least I hope I'm better...tell me what y'all thought...I will try to get around to updating my other stories...I PROMISE

~Chubby~


End file.
